The Shadow Returns Home
by Winter Knight
Summary: Sakura loses the one that she loves but what if he is not trully gone.


Author note: I don't own the rights to this Naruto, the rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi (Yes I will be using the Japaneses way of spelling names where the last name is first and the first name last). I will do the best I can to the best of my abilities to keep things from jutsus to names in Japaneses. This is my first Naruto fan fic so I don't expect it to be that much, I will take any advice that you can give and I will work on improving this one to the best of my abilities. All rights belong to _Kishimoto Masashi _the creator of Naruto. Again I know it's not that great but this was my first try at a Naru/Saku one._  
_

**The Shadow Returns Home**

_'Nartuo,'_ a pink haired Kunoichi thought as she jumped from tree to tree at a rapid pace, _'You better not be doing anything stupid you baka.'_ Her muscles burned with fatigue sweat rolling down her head, her clothing stuck to her body, she was panting.

Beside her were two Jonin, one has his headband covering his left eye and has silver hair, while the other has brown hair and a neutral face. Her fellow team mate who is part of Root, which use to be under the control of Danzo, he has black hair and a pasty almost white complexion. They were following behind the pink haired Kunoichi. The sounds of a roaring battle off in the distance. The sky lit up with a orange glow that shone over and through the trees. The Kunoichi covers her eyes to block the light and slips on a branch before the others can get to her she grabs the branch and swings to the next one. Not looking back at the others she keeps pushing forward. The others look at each other and to her back, they could see that she is exhausted, but there was nothing that they could say to stop her. They look through the trees and and see that storm clouds were forming in the air. As they broke through the trees to the Valley of the End there was a crash of lightning.

"KIRIN!" They all hear as they see male with long black hair and glowing red eyes. Then a little ways away a male with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face. "TODAY WE FINSH THIS NARUTO!" yells the male with the dark hair.

"SAUSKE!" Yells the blonde "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," two more copies appear and start to move there hands around his as the dark hair males attack hit.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screams the Kunoichi wanting to rush forward but was being held back by the silver haired Jonin.

"Sakura calm down" He tells her holding her arms.

"Kakashi-sensei let me go," She struggles but stops as she sees a flash of yellow light.

"_FŪTON: RASENSHURIKEN," The blonde __appears__ in a __fl__ash of golden light behind the dark __haired__ one, he was missing his left arm._

_ Sauske did not have time to move __out of the way as the attack hit him in the back, blood erupts from his mouth. Naruto had hit the water as Sauske is surrounded by the attack as it takes effect destroying Sauskes chakra path ways. The others rush in after the attack had died down, the Kunoichi had ignored Sauske and went straight to Naruto who is lying in the water blood is flowing out of his missing arm, and he coughs up bloo__d__ as he __approaches__ him._

_ "__Sa..ku..ra-chan," he slowly gets out his eyes could hardly open as he looks at her "Gome."_

_ She started to use her medical jutsu on him as he said that "mmm" she shakes her head "It's ok __Naruto-kun," tears were rolling down her face. 'Please stop' she thinks pleading to herself, the blood was not stopping._

_ "Sa..ku..ra-chan" Naruto coughs out "I..."_

_ She cover his mouth "Tell me when we get back to the village," She looks as him 'Please don't leave me,' she thinks._

_"__You know that he is dieing" says inner Sakura._

_ 'He can leave, I have to tell him,' she thinks when crying and healing him, Kakashi was kneeling beside her 'I have to.'_

_ "__I know that we have to tell him but we have to now or we will lose our chance" Inner Sakura replies._

_Sakura looks back to Naruto his breathing is slowing and he was getting colder "Please Naruto-kun stay with us, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, and even Sia, and the rest of us rookies" she was crying even harder knowing that she is losing him "Please Naruto-kun stay with me." His eyes open and look at her as he smiles "Naruto-kun," Sakura looks at him, she sees his eyes go blank with a smile on his face "NARUTO-KUN!" She screams as the her world comes crashing down around her._

_ There is a eruption of power from Naruto as Sakura screams, then ever__y__thing goes black for Sakura._

_ "NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura shoots up in her bed, her hair dishevelled sweat rolling down her face, her blankets were tossed all over the place, her breathing is heavy. Once she has her breath back she falls back down onto her bed, and looks at the clock. She sighs, it is only two in the morning. __She rolls over in her bed pulling the blankets up to her neck and she tries to fight it but she starts to cry again. Every night for the last five years she has had the nightmares and cries herself to sleep._

_ Outside her room Ino had just returned from a mission when she had head Sakura scream, she just stood outside the door as she listened to Sakura cry herself back to sleep. She feels a hand on her shoulder as she looks at Kiba. Ino has a defeated look on her face, Kiba pulls Ino in and kisses her forehead._

_ "What can we do Kiba-kun?" whispers Ino "She's been like this since it happened, she doesn't go out on missions anymore, and she works at the hospital every now and then, but she avoids all surgeries."_

_ "All we can do is help her as best as we can," whispers Kiba "Now come on let's get to bed we have to go see Tsunade-sama in the morning" Ino nods as she and Kiba go to there room._

_Somewhere unknown a young man lies in his bed not sleeping his eyes piercing the darkness. His hair was long, his body had been to hell and back while he was undergoing his training carving it into perfection. He rolls over in bed and looks at the door as someone opens it and moonlight floods his room._

_ "We leave in the morning," He says his eyes are red glowing slits._

_ "Alright," He replies, his own eyes glowing back, the other person leaves closing the door. "__Soon it will be morning," he pulls himself up from the bed._

_ He tosses his legs over the side of the bed, he could not sleep even if he wanted to, he knew that this day would come sooner or later. __To say that he is nervous would be a understatement, he was afraid of going. Years had passed and for the first time he was really afraid. He walks over to his closet and slowly opens it. From there he pulls out a black and orange shirt with a pair of black pants that have orange strips running up the sides. __He puts them on after wards he grabs a pair of socks, and reaches for a pair of heavy black boots that have metal plates on the sides, heal and toe of them. He grabs his weapons and other tools, then grabs his jacket, a long heavy black jacket that could stop kunai and shuriken. He has become so use to the weight of the jacket and his boots that he never noticed the weight of them anymore. __He stores the rest of this clothing and weapons into scrolls and puts them in the slots on the inside of his jacket. Slowly he makes his way to his dresser again after everything was sealed away, he puts on a pair of fingerless gloves. His hand shakes as he reaches from the sword that lies on top of his dresser, slowly his picks it up. The blade felt heavy in his hands today. He straps it to his hip and walks out of the room on to the terra__ce__ over looking the courtyard of the house he was giv__en__. __The moonlight filled the area, whenever the moon was full his house was always filled with the light, except for his bedroom when the blinds were closed. He inhaled the air it is fresh and pure, the sent of rain off in the distance._

_ "I wonder how she is doing?" He ponders to himself as he leans on the railing._

_ "You will find out when we arrive tomorrow," says the man with the red eyes as he appears sitting on the railing._

_ "I know but I want to take our time getting there," he looks to the man, his piercing red slitted eyes looking back at him, "So can we take our time?"_

_ "Of course," he replies looking at his student, his blond__e__ hair and blue eyes being lit up be the light._

_ In the morning Tsunade is sitting behind her desk a bottle of sake sitting on the side empty from the night before. She is looking at all the paper work, __she could not really focus today of all days. She sighs as she looks at the picture of the one person that she considered her son __and another picture of the one who was like a daughter to her__ when there is a knock at the door._

_ "Come in," says Tsunade as she looks to the door and sees Kiba and Ino walk in._

_ "Good morning Hokage-sama," they say together as Ino hands her the scrolls with there reports. _

_ "__Did you mission go well?" She asks them opening the first scroll._

_ "It went as perfectly as it could with the planing that Shikamaru gave us before we left," says Ino "He was right to recommend Kiba as my partner for this mission, his tracking abilities came in handy for this mission and we were able to extract the information without worry from the target."_

_ Tsunade nods "That is good to hear," Kiba looks at her and can see a far off look in her eyes._

_ "Hokage-sama is everything alright?" he asks, she looks up to look at him when Ino hits him on the back of the head "Ouch, Ino-chan what was that for?"_

_ "Think what day it is you baka," she scolds him, it takes a minutes then his eyes go wide "Right it's today."_

_ "It's ok Ino," says Tsunade, she looks out the window, __rain was pelting the windows, it seemed to rain every time this day rolled around__ "Five years to the day since we lost Naruto." She turns back to them with __unshed tears in her eyes "How is Sakura-san holding up?"_

_ Ino's face falls "The nightmares aren't getting any better, __in fact I have to say they are getting worse," she looks past Tsunade "We had just gotten back from out mission when we heard her wake up screaming, and then started to cry herself back to sleep."_

_Tsunde sighs "Alright both of you are dismissed," a anbu comes in as she dismisses them._

_ "Hokage-sama the Kazekage has just arrived," he says._

_ "Good make sure that he has a escort here I wish to speak to him," she replies._

_ "No need," they both turn to see Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. All of them were carrying umbrellas, for the last five years they had been coming by to pay there respects, and they had learned to carry umbrellas with them. "It is good to see you again Lady Tunade."_

_ "You too Gaara," she replies "Kankuro, Temari, it is good to see you both as well,__" she smiles a bit "Please sit."_

_ "__As you Lady Tsunade," Kakuro and Temari as they sit beside Gaara._

_ "Did you have a safe trip?" Tsunade ask as the anbu leaves._

_ "It was relatively quiet," Gaara says, __Tsunade raises her eyebrow "These two were bickering with each other the closer we got to the village."_

_ Tsunade nods. Shizune comes rushing in "Tsunade-sama we just got a report from the barrier group it seems that there are several people that have entered the fire country unexpectedly."_

_ Tsunade looks at her "Must be a travelling merchants," she looks at Shizune who shakes her head._

_ "I don't think that they are merchants," she replies, now everyone was looking at her, "They just appeared out of no where, we believe that they are nin."_

_ "Why today of all days," says Tsunade "How long till they arrive?"_

_ "About two hours," she replies "Anbu have already been posted at the entrance of the village and will move on your order."_

_ "Alright tell them to stand by and wait for my orders, but if they pose a threat I want them take care of," Tsunade orders, Shizune nods and leaves. "__Sorry about this Gaara."_

_ "It's alright Lady Tsunade," says Gaara "We will help,"_

_ "Thank you," she says smiling._

_ Meanwhile Sakura was pushing herself up from her bed her hair hanging around her face, she had been sleeping on her stomach. Her body was stiff from sleeping like that, she sits back on her legs so she was kneeling, __and she looks at her clock, it reads ten-thirty. She yawns, her bangs in her face, she had just let her hair grow after Narutos death._

___'Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari should have arrived by now,'__ she thinks as she looks at her ceiling while listening to the rain hitting the window of hers and Inos appartment. ____'I miss you so much Naruto-kun.____'_

_ There was a knock at the front door, Sakura looks at the door to her room her expression blank, her eyes distant and empty. __She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way to the door, all she is wearing is is one of Naruto's old shirts that she had grabbed from his appartment when her, Kakashi and Tsunade were __going through his things to see what they could salvage, Sakura had taken a picture of team seven and a few of Naruto's shirts that were in fair condition and one of his really beat up ones that had his sent all over it. Sakura had taken to wearing that ratty shirt to bed, __even though the sent had disappeared on the cloths she still remember the scent __of his shirts and that was enough for her. As she opens the door she sees her mother Haruno Rin and her father Haruno Kota._

_ "Hello __Oka-san__, __Oto-san__," says Sakura stepping aside to let them in._

_ "How are you doing sweety?" asks her mother hugging her._

_ As Sakura and her mother separate, Sakura yawns and __shrugs__ "__Still not sleeping well," she says as she leads her parents to the kitchen knowing that she looks like hell._

_ "Are you still having nightmares __honey?" asks her father as they sit down at the table, Sakura nods handing him some coffee. Ino had made coffee before she had left that morning so they were having some._

_It was normal for her parents to turn up around this time every year they made sure of it, but they were always stopping by every now and then__ to check up on her. If she was right there should be another knock at the door in a few minutes. Sakura stands up just before the sounds of the knock at the door happened. She slowly made her way to the door and opens it to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari standing there, Sakura had steps a side to let them in without a word needing to be said, with them is Tsunade. __They all follow Sakura back to the kitchen._

_ "Sakura how are you holding up?" Temari asks, Sakura looks at her over her shoulder, Sakura's eyes are blank, Temari walks over to her and places a hand on her face "Sakura are you still seeing him in your nightmares?" Sakura nods knowing that she didn't have to say a thing, Temari was able to see through her. Temari was just as smart as Shikamaru so Sakura never bothered to deny it._

_ "Every night I have them, and they are always the same," she replies leaning against the counter "And every night I can't save him, I just watch him die," he__r__ body starts to shake, __tears start to roll __down her face "Why, why couldn't I save him...why couldn't I be stronger?" She cr__ie__s as Rin, Tsunade, and Temari hug her. Sakura just breaks down._

_ Mean while the rain was pelting the group as the made there way to the Kon__o__ha__gakuger. They all had there hoods up so that there faces were covered and so that they kept dry. They were moving at a fair pace, but it was a nice change of pace he needed this to get use to this place again._

_ He glances over at his companion "Did you notice?" he just nods. They keep walking not bothering to pay any attention to the anbu that were following them. "I never thought I would say that they are no threat," he sighs at that._

_ "Most won't be a threat to you anymore since your training has been completed," says the other as he keeps walking._

_ They keep walking in silence making there way to the village, they were almost there. The blue eyed one yawns, it was a calming walk, something he really could get use to again. __Although right now was on retuning to the pink haired vixen that he longed for. To long has he been away. Soon the gate comes into view of them, and a grin spread a long his face. The other one just smirked at his companion. The blondes heart beat is beating rapidly with excitement and yet nervousness at the same time. Even though he was scared earlier of coming back here, now it was just excitement of being back here. As they reached the gate they were stopped by a bushy brow ninja and a white eyed kunoichi who were monitoring everyone that were coming and going from the village._

_ "__Can we get your names and what you business her?" asks the kunoichi as they walk up._

_ "I'm going on a head sensei," says the blonde as he started to walk away._

_ "So you plan to leave something so meaningless to," he replies looking at his idiot of a puiple._

_ "You've always said t__hat when it came to filling things out I should leave it to someone else," he replies grinning stupidly._

_ He shakes his head and quickly writes down some false names and what they were doing there. He wanted to keep things as quite till they saw the Hokage. And they walk off, but they could hear the two talking._

_ "Hinata did he seem oddly familiar," asks the ninja._

_ "Very familiar Lee" replies Hinata looking at Rock Lee._

_Meanwhile back __at Sakura's she had finally calmed down and was sitting between Rin and Tsunade the others sat around, Ino and Kiba had returned to the apartment not to long ago. Then there was another knock at the door._

_ Sakura groans "I don't want to deal with Rock Lee right now," she complains blowing her nose __again, "Ino can you send him away."_

_ "Sure thing Sakura," Ino replies as she get's up and heads to the door, __to see a anbu standing there and not Rock Lee "Umm...Can I help you."_

_ "Yes you can I need to speak to Hokage-sama," he said._

_ "Please come in I'll go get her," __she replies as she heads back to the living room "Tsunade-sama there is a anbu here for you."_

_ Tsunade sighs "I can't even escape work for even a bit," she stands up and heads to the door "So what do you have for me?" she says to the anbu annoyed that she was interrupted._

_ "There are two people at you office wishing to speak to you," he reports._

_ "If it's those damn annoying elders then they can wait," Tsunade replies._

_ "Actually it is __the same to people that appeared out of no where," he looks at her, she was looking at him in surprise "They are wait at the tower right now."_

_ "Did they tell you what they wanted?" She asks, he shakes his head no "Then I may have to speak to them since they came all the way here." She returns to the living room "Well it seems that those two who were on there way here have arrived and were wanting to speak to me, __so I shall be back when I can." She leaves the apartment and heads back to the Hokage tower._

_ "What was that about?" asks Ino._

_ "It seems that there two people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it sounds like they have arrived," replies Gaara his voice stalk. __The others nod, as for Sakura she just stands up._

_ "Sakura where are you going?" asks her mother, as she walks away she looks back._

_ "Shower," she says her voice empty as it always is after she cries about Naruto, she leaves the room._

_ "She is getting worse every year," __says Kankuro._

_ "It's not just every year," says Ino "Every night she has the nightmares and her eyes are losing there shine, __and she is hardly eating anymore." She leans back "I think she won't last much longer," she closes her eyes "I hate seeing her like this, but ever since Naruto died she's never been the same."_

_ "Don't we all know it," says Kota "I don't even recognize my baby girl anymore."_

_Tsunade returns to her office to find to people sitting there each of them have there faces covered by there hoods. __They look at her as she comes in with Shizune behind her, __Tsunade sits behind her desk with Shizune standing beside her._

_ "So how can I help you?" asks Tsunade as she takes a sip from her tea._

_ They both do not say anything __for a minute but then the blonde tosses back his hood causing Tsunade to drop her cup breaking it on the floor, even Shizune drops her things. Both of them are in absolute shock, they don't even notice the other man remove his hood, __he had long red hair with piercing red slitted eyes__. __His face is well defined, his shoulders broad, a tall figure __that had a grace to it even though he is just sitting there._

_ "__Na...Naruto?" Tsunade says in shock as she gets up from her desk and slowly makes her way around to him "Is...it...really you," she touches his face._

_ "Yes it is Baa-chan" Naruto replies, he then recieves and punch to the face sending him flying into the wall. He looks up, to say something but feels arms around him._

_ "Naruto," says Tsunade crying against him, "You...have...a lot...of...explaining...to...do...Uzumaki Naruto."_

_ "I know that Baa-chan," he says, "It will take some time," he just keeps his arms around her._

_It takes a few minutes for her to regain her composure and heads back to her chair after kissing Naruto on the forhead. "So Uzumaki Naruto you had better start explaining yourself," she glares at him._

_ "Well where to start," Naruto thinks for a minute "Well I guess I should introduce you to the...ummm..." he pause._

_ "__Kyuubi No Youko" says the other man as tails flow out from under his jacket, they both look at him in shock and fear._

_ "You don't have to be scared of him," Naruto says "He is the one who saved my life and is my sensei," they look at Naruto to say something but he hold up his hand "Let me finish, I don't really remember much after I closed my eyes, but when I came to I was in the demon world, my arm had been reattached, and I had been asleep for three months," he pauses to let them catch up "That is when is when Kyuubi-sens__e__i explained everything to me, about how I released him from the seal, how he brought me to the demon world, how his mate had reattached my arm, and how I was still connected to him, but my chakra __path ways had been destroyed but they were repaired and strengthened when I had Kyuubi-sensei's power was directly infused into my system," he pauses again "Even though after the seal was released I was still connected to him, even though my death would have meant nothing to him, he willing saved my life, and for the last five years I have been under his tutelage," He looks at them._

_ "Naruto you've been alive for the last five years and you didn't come back to tell us," Tsunade scolds him._

_ "I would have allowed him to return sooner," says Kyuubi, they look at him his tails moving behind him "But I could not risk it, with him now having demon chakra infused into him with his own, he was dangerous to all of you and he did not want to risk your lives so he asked me to train him," he looks at Tsunade and Shizune._

_ "So this entire time you have been protecting us Naruto," says Shizune, Naruto nods his head "I can't __believe that our Uzumaki Naruto would be so that smart."_

_ "Actually my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto," they look at him "One thing I did learn that I didn't get a chance to inform you of before I did was my full name, even Kakashi-sensei didn't know," they were waiting for him to tell them, and Tsunade was losing her patience "My name is Namikaze Naruto," there eyes go wide "I am the son of the forth hokage Namikaze Minato, my middle name is Uzumaki."_

_They just look at Naruto like he had lost his mind but the longer they look at him they can see the resemblance between him and the forth hokage. It was a absolutely amazing the resemblance. __Tsunade could only sit here in shock with all that Naruto had gone through while growing up. Yet he is the son of the forth, she would make sure that the village knew who he really is. But she had to make sure that everything was confirm._

_ "Naruto you do know that we will have to take you blood to confirm this," says Tsunade._

_ "Of course Baa-chan," Naruto replies taking off his jacket. Shizune walks over to him and takes his blood._

_ "Shizune I want a rush on this but I want it kept quiet," says Tsunade._

_ "Of course Tsunades-sama," she replies and quickly leaves._

_ "So Naruto, you said earlier that you and..." Tsunade looks at Kyuubi "Kyuubi were still connected in a way, can you explain that."_

_ "I will explain this," says Kyuubi "Even after five years he still does not understand fully," he shakes his head as Tsunade looks at Naruto with a smirk as he sits there with a grin. "__It is true that we are still linked in a way, since I was imprisoned with in him for so long, and since he absorbed my chakra into his system __when we had our __fight." Tsunade looks at the like they were crazy, but then she remembers the report that __Naruto did face Kyuubi thanks to the help of Killer Bee. "It is because of that battle, our chakras link each other, so it was only natural that I see what he is capable of if he learned how to control demon chakra."_

_ "__So what you are saying is Naruto has demon chakra running through him, and can be considered a demon," stats Tsunade._

_ "That is exactly what I am saying," replies Kyuubi "And he can also summon demon foxes along with his toads." Tsunade nods in understanding._

_ "Baa-chan is Sakura-chan in the village at all or is she out on a mission?" Asks Naruto as he watches Tsunades face fall "__Baa-chan what happened to Sakura-chan?" he stands up._

_ "__Naruto I think it is best that you head to see Sakura right away," Tsunade tells him, and gives him the address, he stands up "Naruto," he looks at her "You have to understand she has stopped going on missions, and she has not participated in any surgeries, just small things at the hospital." Naruto nods and heads to the window and in a flash of golden light he vanishes._

_ "The __Hiraishin no Jutsu," says Kyuubi, Tsunade looks him "His fathers jutsu, he wanted to make sure that he mastered it," Tsunade nod in understanding._

_ Naruto made his way to Sakura's apartment, he was able to make it in one step with the Hiraishin no Jutsu. __He did not bother to do up his jacket or put back on his hood. Naruto raises his had and knocks on the door._

_ Inside everyone was sitting around talking, working one cheering up Sakura. Kiba and Kankuro were fighting as Kankuro was trying to put the moves on Sakura. Temari had hit Kankuro on the back of the head for doing that. Gaara was sitting talking to Sakura's parents, Ino and Sakura were working on preparing some food. When there came a knock at the door._

_ Sakura sighs again, and looks at Ino pleadingly "I'll deal with Rock Lee," says Ino hugging Sakura._

_ Ino walks to the door and starts to open it._

_ Naruto listens to he sound of talking and then the sounds of foot steps heading to the door, as it opened. He caught a glimpse of Ino opening the door._

_He didn't bother to wait till the door was fully open, he tosses a kunai down the hall right past Ino's head into the kitchen 'Hiraisin no Jutsu' he thinks, in a flash of light he appears in the kitchen grabing the kunai out of the air. In a __pivot__ of his foot he turns to see Sakura facing away from him just turning as the others went for there weapons "Sakura-chan," A plate crashes to the floor as she turns to look at him._

_ Ino had just seen the kunai __fly past her, and then a flash of golden light. She had not even had a chance to see who was standing there._

_ As Sakura was in the kitchen getting the food ready and the others were there in the living room talking. They all only had time to hear the kunai and just glimpse it as a flash of golden light appears in the kitchen. __They all went for there weapons except for Sakura who's skills were rusty over the last five years without any practice, and just giving up she was hoping that she would die so she could join Naruto._

_ "Sakura-chan," she hears from behind her causing her to drop the plate as she turns to see the man that she lost._

_She just stairs at him, tears forming in her eyes, __she slowly walks towards him, and raises her hand to his face and putting it on his face lightly. As if he was a ghost, but the heat from his face was all to real, "Na...Naruto-kun," she says slowly._

_ He smiles at her and takes her hand, "It's me Sakura-chan." He flinches waiting for her to punch him but all he feels is her tossing her__self against him grabbing his shirt__ and starting to cry into his chest._

_ Naruto wraps his arms around her as she grabs his shirt, pressing herself against him as close as she can. __She was doing everything that she could to make sure that he was real causing Naruto to fall, but he keeps his arms around her and using his body to cushion the fall for her. __Sakura does not notice the fall all she wants at the moment is to take in the scent of him, his touch, the heat from his skin. The feel of his body was hard against her smaller frame but she felt so safe in his arms right now, this was all she needs at the moment. _

_ Everyone was just starting in shock, right there was Naruto, in front of them, they could hardly believe there eyes. Gaara had looked at Temari who had done a release but shakes her head, signalling that this was no jutsu._

_ "Baka," she chokes out between sobs "Where...have...you...been?"_

_ He runs his hands along her hair "That is a long story Sakura-chan," he says calmly, __he sits up, Sakura refuses to let go, all he does his pick her up bridal style and walk over to one of the chairs, "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, it is good to see you again," he looks to them "Ino sorry for rushing past but I couldn't wait, but it is good to see and Kiba again."_

_ "Good to see you to Naruto," says Ino and Kiba together._

_ Naruto looks towards Sakuras parents, with a polite nod "It is a pleasure to meet you both finally. I was hopping for it to be under better circumstances."_

_ "Like wise," says Rin "I am Haruno Rin, and this is my husband Haruno Kota," she gestures to the man sitting beside her._

_ "I am Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki __would be my middle name from my mother," he says, everyone looks at him including Sakura "Like I said it will be a long story."_

_ "Then you had better start," says Sakura as she pokes his chest hard, he just gives her a foxy grin._

_ After everything was said and done they were all just looking at him like he was crazy. Tsunade and Kyuubi had arrived while Naruto was filling in the group that were sitting in front of him. Sakura was still sitting on his lap still not letting him go. Naruto looks at Tsunade and Kyuubi._

_ "What he is saying is all true," they turn to see Tsunade "We just received the test results back from his blood, and he is related to Namikaze Minato, and Uzumaki Kushina. __He is the son of the fourth hokage and his wife."_

_ "But wait I thought that the fourth had no wife or son," says Saku__ra_

_ "My __fat__her could not risk exposing mother or myself to everyone because of the war with the Rock village," says Naruto, "My mother was the jinchuuriki before I was, and the seal is weakens when she was giving birth to me, and Uchiha Madara attacked that night, and that was the cause of Kyuubi's attack." Naruto looks at Kyuubi "Kyuubi-sensei is there anything you want to add?"_

_ "No that is what happened, I do not need to add anything," He replies, they look at him "And before __anyone says a thing, the reason I look like this is because it is far easier to move around you humans."_

_ "__That is a certifiable reason," this coming from Sakura__who had put her head on Naruto's chest, still not letting him go "This had so better not be a dream," she looks up at Naruto who is just grinning his same stupid grin that he always had. Then she feels something pinch her cheek, "OUCH," she jump out of his lap and punches him square in the face, sending him across the room, "Naruto-kun that hurt!"_

_ He just lies there laughing, like he was not effected by the punch, he slowly catches his breath and sits up, "See you are not dreaming Sakura-chan." He stands up and walks over to Sakura who is looking up at him "It's really me, __flesh and blood."_

_ She just punches him in the shoulder lightly "Baka," she looks at Naruto, his eyes burning in her to causing her to blush, and look away while she fidgets with her shirt. "How can you stand so easily after a chakra punch like that?" She was looking at his chest._

_"__You know you want to jump his bones right now,"__ says her inner self ____"Look at him, he is so built now,"__ she starts to flood images through her mind._

_ 'Stop it will you I need to focus,' thinks Sakura as she looks at at Naruto._

_ "The reason I can get up after that is because of the demon chakra running through me, __I don't feel it that much, and the regenerative properties from it__, __but it __still hurts like __no tomorrow," he rotates his neck "I do have to say for not doing that in five years you still have the skill." He smiles at her 'I do have to say though she is still as beautiful as ever.'_

_ "So that's reason you can stand," she replies 'Oh god I want to...Stop Sakura, stop, he just got back.'_

_"__But you know we want to so much,"__ inner Sakura grins ____"You can literally feel the power rolling off him now, it's so...mmm"__ she starts to roll off more images of Naruto._

_Sakura had gone absolutely crimson, with the thoughts that were playing in her mind. Naruto was looking at her but he was visiting with the others in the room and is working on getting along with Sakura's parents but that was going to be harder to do than sh thought because of the reputation that was going around ever since he was a child. But he is will to work at it. Sakura was sitting there listening to him talk, when she remembers what is sitting in her room. She suddenly stands up and rushes to her room._

_ "Sakura-chan where are you going?" asks Naruto._

_ "I have something for you Naruto-kun," Sakura replies rushing into her room._

_ "So forehead you are going to do him right here right now," says Ino sarcastically_

_ "Shut up Ino-pig," says Sakura as she returns, everyone just looks at her in suprise she had done a one-eighty, she was all depressed for the last five years and now she has the shine back in her eyes and is smiling. Sakura walks over to __Naruto "Close you eyes Naruto-kun."_

_ "Ummmm...ok," He does as he feels something being put on his forehead._

_ "__Ok you can open you eyes Naruto-kun," say Sakura, as she watches him open his eyes._

_ Naruto opens his eyes, __and see's his reflection in the a mirror__ "__Sakura-chan, where did you find this?" he is stunned, he was wearing his headband, he had dropped it during the fight with Saskue._

_ "It was Kakashi-sensei who found it, when he was looking around the battle area," __She replies "And I...well...I've been keeping it." She was fidgeting with her shirt again._

_ Nartuo tosses his arms around her again, "Thanks Sakura-chan," Sakura started to blush again, but she just held his shirt and nuzzles head into his chest._

_ "__So Sakura-san will you be rejoining the ninja core?" asks Tsunade, as Sakura looks up from Naruto's chest._

_ "I will start training again right away," she says with a smile._

_ "__Well this calls for a celebration," says Kiba "I say barbeque and we invite the rest of our friends," he is grinning._

_ "I would like to wait before we tell anyone else," says Naruto, the others look at him. "I want to get settled before we make everything known to the rest of our friends and the village."_

_ "Well that sounds like a good plan," says Tsunade._

_Everyone spent the day catching up, while Naruto is working on making a good impersion with Sakura's parents. That is turning out to be easier than he anticipated, due to the fact that they were friends Nartuo's parents, but it is still hard cause of what had happened after his death. He payed close attention to how Sakura fell into a depression and cut herself off from her friends and familly unless they came to her. She had dropped out of the ninja core, and was only dealing with small things at the hospital, nothing major at all. As everyone was getting ready to leave, Sakura had grabs Naruto's hand, he looks back at her._

_ "Naruto-kun can I speak to you?" asks Sakura, Ino looks at her "Alone."_

_ "Alright I get it," says Ino "Come on Kiba-kun let's go get something to eat."_

_Naruto looks between Sakura and Ino then back to Sakura "Sure I can stay for a while," he smiles at her that makes her heart miss a beat, and she has butterflies in her stomach, Naruto looks over at Kyuubi "I will meet you at the Namikaze estate latter, I know that you are still wanting to speak to Baa-chan," Kyuubi nods and leaves with Tsunade._

_ "We will see you latter honey," says Haruno Rin who hugs Sakura, she turns to Naruto and hugs him too "Thank you Naruto."_

_ "Huh?" he gives her a strange look at Rin._

_ "I have to agree with my wife," says Haruno Kota as he extends his had to Naruto "Welcome back __and thank you for making our daughter smile again," Naruto shakes his hand with a firm grip. Before he hugs his __daughter "I'm glad to see you smile again sweety."_

_ "Arigato Oto-san, Oka-san," replies Sakura, __she looks at Naruto and smiles. Naruto rubs the back of his head his face is a bit red._

_After everyone had left Naruot and Sakura were sitting alone in the apartment. The silence is stifling between them, but neither of them wanted to screw this up and they did not know what to say. Or where to start. Sakura was blushing up a storm with the ideas that were running though her head thanks to her inner self. As for Naruto, he did not even know where to what to say to her, __he had thought about what he wanted to say to her, but right now he didn't know. __He watches Sakura fidget with her shirt, she is blushing. Naruto could only watch her, and imagine her beside him. Sakura looks at him, his gaze burning a hole in her. She grabs her skirt now and fidgets with it. She has butterflies in her stomach and her heart is racing, and she felt the heat in her face._

_ "__Sakura-chan, I have to tell you something" Naruto looks at her and takes a deep breath._

_ 'What does he have to say?' thinks Sakura._

_ "____I wonder,"__ says her inner self ____"Could it be a confession love," __she swoons _

_ 'He can't still love me' Sakura retorts 'It's been years, he must have found someone else.'_

___'Please you know he has always said that he's loved us, and we lost our chance to tell him, now we have another, we have to tell him now,'__ inner Sakura orders._

_ "Naruto I have something to tell you too," she says._

_ "I love you Sakura-chan/Naruto-kun" the say at the same time. They both just look at each other eyes wide with what the other one had said._

_ "__Sakura-chan, you do," says Naruto._

_ Sakura nods "Yes I do Naruto-kun, I never had a chance to tell you," she lunges at him and wraps her arms around him "I was going to tell you after your fight with Sasuke, but...but I..." Sakura starts to cry "I never had a chance to tell you that."_

_ Naruto strokes her hair "It's alright Sakura-chan," he says softly "That was the one thing that I regretted for the last five years, and that was not telling you before my heart stopped." She rests his chin on top of her head "Every __day I wanted to come back to see you, every week I wanted to hold you, every month I wanted to tell you that I still love you, every year I wanted to..." he is cut off when Sakura kisses him._

_Sakura thinks that he is going to pull away but after a hesitating moment, Naruto had wraps his arms around her deepening the kiss. Sakura's hands go from around his neck to his hair as they lace themselves in to it. Naruo did not stop kissing her his hands had slid up her back, she lets out a moan as he does. Sakura stra__dd__l__e__s him with out breaking the kiss and feels his tongue enter her mouth with a __growl __causing her to moan. Her skirt had ridden up when she mounted him, she could feel him against her things and pressing against her core. Naruto could feel her on him, he was having a h__ard time __keeping in control, his member was getting harder my the minute. He was pressing against his pants. His eyes snap open as he feels the demon chakra building up in him with primal instincts. He could feel the shift start to happen._

_ He pulls away from Sakura fast, his blue eyes had slits in them already "Sakura-chan," his voice had become rougher, he could feel his teeth changing._

_ "Naruto-kun?" she looks at him confused "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she puts her hand on his chest, she can feel his heart rate accelerating, and his body starting to heat up "__Naruto-kun what's happening to you?"_

_ "Sakura-chan..." He growls, his teeth growing more "You...have...to...get...me...out...of...these... cloths...Gaaahhhhhh" he clamps his teeth together as he slides his arms out of his jacket._

_ "Naruto-kun what's going..." She stops mid sentence and see's what happening, his arms had fur covering them._

_ She get's off him and starts to help take off his cloths. His gloves were the first to come off, then his shirt, __it was loose before but now it was tight on him so there it is difficult to get off. When she does his chest had grown __exponentially, his arms were bigger as well. He was struggling with his pants __to undo them, she could see that his hands had radically changed he had claws now. __Sakura gulps __as she moves his hands out of the way, she knew that she was running out of time before his pants __ripped__ themselves __apart, she could feel the heat rolling off of him along with it came a power she could not believe. She undid his pants and help pull them off. She was expecting __him to be wearing boxers but they were no longer there, they had been torn. All that she saw was his member, pointing out at her, his body was slowly covering itself in fur. Once all his cloths were gone she looks at him. He is changing in front of her, his face becoming a muzzle and tails were starting to grow, not one but nine of them._

_ "Sakura-chan...get...back," he manages to get out. He lets out a growl of pain as his body index keeps expanding and growing._

_ Sakura steps back, but everything inside her said to move towards him and hold him. __She takes a deep breathe and grabs Naruto's headband that had fallen off and put it on herself. To her it is as if all his strength, his courage, and his will had become a part of her. She steps towards him "I am not leaving you to suffer," she grabs his head and brings it to her chest._

_ After a few minutes Naruto had fully changed, his head snaps up, and he stands upright letting out a roar while knocking Sakura over, she looks at him. She picks herself up off the ground and tosses her arms around him trying to keep him calm._

_ Out of the apartment, the village had heard the roar. __Kyuubi just kept walking as he looks over at Tsunade him wondering what was going on._

_ "You may want to stop all the nin who are rushing there right n__ow," __h__e looks at her "He won't hurt her, but right now he is with his mate his vixen, he will protect her, but he will retaliate against anyone __who attacks him," he looks back "It's his kekkei genkai."_

_ "When did he get a kekkei genkai?" Asks Tsunade._

_ "Stop them first, that I will explain," Kyuubi says._

_ Tsunade rushes off to stop the ninja that were heading towards Sakura's and Ino's __apartment.__Kyuubi just watches as Tsunade stands in front of them. Telling them to stand down. They were yelling at her to move and let them pass. Tsunade was not willing to use her abilities against her own village._

_ Kyuubi sighs, 'Might as well help, we don't need a slaughter while Naruto is with his mate' he turns and Tsunade see it "ENOUGH!" everyone stops in there tracks as they look at him, his voice carried power._

_ Tsunade sighs and gives a nod of thanks, then turns back to the crowd "What is happening is something that will be explained in a few days but for now you must leave it be. The village is not in any danger." __The crowd calms down, "Now please don't do anything rash."_

_ "__How can we not do anything!" Yells Rock Lee "Sakura-chan is in there and as youthful love I will not let her get hurt." He vanishes and kicks down the door. In a minute he is sent flying out of the apartment._

_ A few minutes before._

_ Naruto had let out another roar as Sakura holds on to him. Refusing to let him go. She had her face buried in his fur. She is shaking but not in fear of what he had become but of losing him again. __She could hear his tails swishing around and knocking thing over. She could also feel his hard member pressing against her._

_ "Naruto-kun please calm down," Sakura says pleadingly "I'm right here please calm down," as she said that his heart rate began to slow._

_ "Sakura-chan," says Naruto as his wraps her in his arms, "I'm not going any where."_

_Sakura takes a step back to get a full look at him he is now standing about 7'1" from his normal 6'1". She is only 5'6" so she really had to crane her neck to see his face. Naruto's build had increased extremely, is far musculature than he was before, when he took a breath his body literally rippled. __His face now looks like a fox, even the ears, she took another step back and could see that he was a fox, a kyuubi once she saw the tails moving. His fur was red, but there was blonde running down from the top of his head and ears to his back and alone his tails. There was even blonde along his chest all the way down covering his member, which when looking causes Sakura to blush. She looks back up to his eyes and sees that they are still blue but slited._

_ "ENOUGH!" They both hear from outside snapping them back._

_ "Naruto-kun can you explain this?" asks Sakura as she reaches up to his face._

_ "It's my kekkei genkai," he replies "It was caused by the demon chakra this" he points to himslef "What you see here is just one of my kekkei genkais, it's called were-fox, my most primary. It makes __me more animal than human." __His tails wrap around Sakura, "When we were making out, and with how intense it has been over the last few hours I couldn't hold it back, I want to clam you as mine."_

_ Sakura rest her head against him as the tails wrap her up protectively, she felt warm and safe while she processes the information. She runs her fingers through his fur, __she hears him and feels him letting out a low purr. She smiles at that and keeps it up "Naruto-kun do you love me that much that you want to be your mate?" she asks._

_ "Yes I do Sakura-chan," he replies as he feels her smile against him._

_Naruto and Sakura suddenly hear her door being broken down, Sakura just catches a glimpse of a green leg fly towards Naruto's head. Naruto lets out a low menacing growl as Sakura feels one arm leave her and grab the leg. She is engulfed by his tails and pick up by them. They were acting like a shield for her from any assault. She feels herself move around him, next thing she know she is against his back covered by the tails, all she can hear is a muffled scream as the feel of Naruto's muscles moved under her. She could only assume that Naruto had thrown him out the now broken door. There a quick movement under her and she could feel him running._

_Outside everyone saw Rock Lee come flying out of the building, soon something else came running out after him. He looks like a fox with the ways his face is and his build, __but he had not tail instead there is a lump on his back. He jumps to the ground below Rock Lee is picking himself up off the ground and looks at him._

_ "In the name of youthful love I will avenge my Sakura-ch..." He is cut off by a deafening roar. Everyone covers there ears as they look at him._

_ "You dare to try and stake a clam on my mate," He bites out menacingly he lets his chakra roll off of him but making sure that Sakura was not touched by it, he takes a step forward letting his presence overwhelm them._

_ "Namikaze Naruto that is enough!" yells Tsunade, everyone looks to Tsunade then to the beast._

_ "She is right Naruto they can see your strength," says Kyuubi, __Naruto looks at Kyuubi, he can see that Naruto has full contorl "So Sakura-san is safe."_

_ "Yes she is," Naruto replies, he starts to lift his tails from his back enough so that Sakura could sit up but did not fall "I made sure of that," she wraps his tails around her to keep her warm. The air is cool from the rain "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" he looks at her._

_ She runs her had on his face from a gap between his tails "Yes I am Naruto-kun...umm..." she pauses and blushes "Can you cover my head Naruto-kun, my hair will go frizzy if it get to wet and I can't dry it right away," she feels a tail move but does not move from her to far and covers her head "Thank you Naruto-kun," she kisses his tail, and receives a purr from him._

_Naruto turns his head back to Rock Lee "You will not refer to my mate like that again," he growls at __him, "Other wise I will have to hurt you, I won't kill you like my instincts tell me to," he makes his presence much more intimidating. _

_ "I will not stand down, for the sake of youthful love in the face of a demon as you now Naruto-san I will beat you," Says Rock Lee getting into a fighting stance._

_ "Sakura-chan I need to you lay against my back," says Naruto as Sakura does and is covered again by his tails like a shield around her "Lee if we do this it will be over in one hit." Naruto lowers himself "I will make sure of that, you have no hope against me in this form."_

_ "We will see," He replies, everyone is just looking at them._

_ Rock Lee disappears from where he was, Naruto's eyes follow him. To Naruto Rock Lee was moving slow. Rock-Lee goes for a kick at Nrauto's head but he never stood a chance at making contact. Naruto grabs his leg and __in one move with his other fist punches him clean in the chest. Blood sprays from his mouth as he is sent flying in to the wall of the shop across from Sakura and Ino's apartment.. Rock Lee tries to stand but there was no way he could keep it up. __Before he could activate his gates Sakura had come flying out from Naruto's tails and uses a chakra punch into his face knocking him out. And before Sakura even steps foot on the ground Naruto is under her and wrapping her up in his tails._

_ "Good hit Sakura-chan," He looks back at her with a foxy girn._

_ "I knew he wouldn't give up so that's why I had you though me at him," She grins back and nuzzles her head against his fur "I really like this form," she whispers so that he is the only one who can her._

_ "Sakura!" Both her parents come running towards her "Are you alright?"_

_ "I am perfectly alright," She says with a smile, she snuggles into the tails "And really warm."_

_ "So he didn't hurt you?" ask her father._

_ "No he didn't Oto-san," She smiles at him "He made sure that he protected me." Sakura looks at her mother "Oka-san I'm alright not a scratch on me." She looks at Kyuubi "Kyuubi I have..."_

_ He hold up his hand "I'm not the one you should ask about about that," he gives a grin "You are his vixen."_

_ "Na-ru-to-kun," she whispers seductively in his ear._

_ "Yes my vixen," He grins looking at her, __he had moved out of the way so that Tsunade could treat Rock Lee._

_ Everyone had watched what had transpired. They were all in shock. Not only was Kyuubi standing here looking like a human, but Naruto was standing there looking like a kyuubi but a were type. And Tsunade had called him Namikaze. Everyone is having a hard time processing the information. __The nine were looking at Naruto and Sakura, this was the first time in five years that they __have seen Sakura really smile. Kiba and Ino were walking over to them, they were smiling to see how happy Sakura had become in a matter of hours once Naruto had used his __Hiraisin no Jutsu __to appear in there living room. __Even Kakashi was walking towards them also. He __is content to see that his two students were safe and alive. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kakuro, Shino and Choji, they made there way to them __also. Sai was joining them as well but he is keeping his distance he still did not understand people all that well and emotions even after all these years. __Even Kurenai with her child in her arms, and Might Guy made there way to them also._

_ Hinata was standing there is shock, the fact that Naruto had called Sakura his mate it caused something to well up inside her. She watches Nartuo and Sakura with each other, Naruto was tickling her with his tails. She is scratching his ears while laughing. Naruto has a foxy grin on his face as he catches up with his old friends and the villagers. __She bites her lip and pulls a needle from her pouch, over the last few years she had become skilled at using needles._

_ 'Naruto-kun is suppose to be mine,' she thinks 'Not that pink haired bitches,' there was venom in her thoughts. She aims the needle right at Sakura 'He's mine,' she throws the needle._

_ Everyone was talking and laughing. There guards were all down __so they never expected what was to happen next. Naruto is contemplating what Sakura had asked him, while he did this he was tickling her with his tails. Everyone was talking to them and to Kyuubi about what happened all those years ago and why he had attacked the village. While Naruto is talking to the others Sakura was scratching his ears cause a low sensual growl come from his throat._

_ "So Na-ru-to-kun," Sakura seductively says into his ear "Did you come to a..." she stops in mid sentence._

_ Naturo does not even have to see her to smell the blood, he turns with her in his tail so that she is in front of him. Kyuubi had acted at the right away and had summoned his mate. __She appeared, she had snow white fur and eight tails with green eyes like Sakura's, She was holding a glass of tea with her tail as she looks around at the change of scenery _

_ "Sakura-chan!" yells Naruto as he puts his had on her throat to stop the bleading._

_ "Yui," says Kyuubi, she looks at him "Tend to Naruto's mate," he had already shifted into the same from as Naruto, but his fur was red and red eyes "if you have to infuse her with demon chakra._

_ Yui had acted right away dropping her cup and rushing over to Naruto and Sakura. The moment Yui had gotten there Naruto had let go so that she could work. He turned his attention to __Hinata and lets out a roar louder than the one before and rushes towards her with blood in his eyes. He knew that she had thrown the needle. Kyuubi had gotten in the way of Naruto and locks hands with him causing a stand off._

_ "Kyuubi-sensei let me at her!" he bites out as he pushes against him._

_ "Naruto you need to calm down, she has been dealt with," He says pushing back "Your anbu have restrained her," He takes a step froward pushing Naruto back "Your mate needs you now, she needs demon chakra so we need to take her to our world."_

_ Naruto growls but turns and rushes back to Sakura and Yui, he looks at Sakura's parents "Get close, I __have to transport use to the demon world," they walk over to him Naruto looks at __the anbu "I will end her life when I return," they all shutter at how cold his voice had become and how his eyes had gone __cold as well._

_ "Naruto just go, Tsunade and I will deal with this and we will get your clothing and hers, then we will __meet you there," Kyuubi glares at him "Now go! Save your mate!"_

_ Naruto __cuts his hand and__ starts running though hand signs: Monkey, Boar, Bird, Ram, Rabbit, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Horse, Snake, Dog, Dragon. __He does it a second time in reverse and then once more the same way as he started.__ He finishes the hand signs __and slams his hand "Dimension __J__ump __J__utsu: __F__ox __D__emon __W__orld __J__ump," his chakra warps around him and surrounds the group. They vanish right infront of everyone._

_ Tsunade walks over to the pinned Hinata, she was begin held by chakra rope and blades at her throat. Tsunade looks to see the other Hyugas were being kept at a distance along with the others. She turns her attention back to Hinata "Hyuga Hinata I don't know your reasoning for this attack on not only a fellow nin but a fellow villager as well, and I find you guilty for the attempted murder of Haruno Sakura."_

_"What?" yells Hinata's father Hiashi as he tries to push past the anbu "You are daring to sentence my daughter without the council's approval."_

_ "You all saw that Hinata tried to kill Haruno Sakura," Tsunade turns to him "There will be no trail she has been sentenced I will determine her time later, for now she is striped of her rank as a ninja and she will be held in solitary confinement."_

_ "No," Hinata struggles "I was just trying to get Naruto, but I had to remove that damn bitch," she keeps fighting._

_ "So this was jealousy," says Kyuubi stopping Tsunade, and turns away "But we should go now, she will be lucky if Naruto doesn't decide to kill her," they all look at him with wide eyes, Kyuubi looks at her "He will if his vixen does not survive." He and Tsunade walk away, and Hinata is taken away from the anbu._

_Naruto and the others appear in the Fox Demon. Yui had wraped Sakura in her tails and took off in a gust of wind after looking at Naruto. Naruto turns to Kota and Rin Haruno "Yui No Youko, Kyuubi's mate has taken Sakura to the hospital, but you have to understand this she will be needing a infusion of demon chakra, __the exacte same thing that happened to me will happen to her. So no matter what you hear don't rush in." They both nod, Naruto had not shifted back "Good. Sito! Yuki!" Two foxes appear._

_ "Hai Naruto-sama," they say at the same time. One was red with green eyes, and the other is white with red eyes. __They both had four tails_

_ "These two are to be escorted to the hospital and they are not to be hurt," orders Naruto._

_ "Hai Naruto-sama," they say again, Naruto vanishes in a yellow flash._

_ Sito and Yuki __look at the Harunos "Please come with us."_

_ "__Um..." Rin started, the foxes look back at her as they walked "Naruto said that Sakura will have to have demon chakra infused into her system, what does that mean?"_

_ "Um...Who?" they ask, and pause for a second then there ears perk up before they say anything "Oh Sakura-sama. Naruto-sama's mate."_

_ "How do you know that?" asks Kito._

_ "__Naruto-sama always talked about her," they say, "And as for being infused with it will give her access to out healing abilities but to have the full regenerative properties of it that can save one from death she must have it directly infused into her chakra pathways which will rip them apart and destroy them," Rin and Kito look at them in shock "You needn't worry new pathways will take there place, there will be more of them because of how much chakra there will be, and the pathways themselves will be much stronger, which in turn will add to her strength, speed, and stamina," they keep walking._

_ "But what aren't you telling us?" Rin ask "What is going to happen to my babe girl?"_

_ "Normally if this was being done outside the hospital there is a great possibility of death they say, but Lady Yui won't let that happen," they keep walking "But we must tell you this, being infused with demon chakra will be quite painful, we can still remember when Naruto-sama first had it done five years ago, his screams echoed across the city."_

_ "What are the possibility of our daughter dieing?" asks Kito._

_ "With Lady Yui __being there every step of the way," the pause in talking as the enter the hospital "The chances are ninety-nine percent chance of survival and one percent of death."_

_ The pause and breath a sigh of relief, the chances are high for survival. There is a flash of fire as Kyuubi and Tsunade appeared right in front of them. They have bags in there hands. They look at them and the foxes bow even the ones in the hospital._

_ "Lord Kyuubi," Sito and Yuki say "It is good for you to return to us, Naruto-sama is with his mate and Lady Yui in surgery."_

_ "That is good Sito, Yuki," he turns to them "You two better be home for dinner or you mother will be upset," Tsunade, Rin and Kito look at Kyuubi then to the other two foxes then back._

_ "Hai Oto-sama," they say, he nods dismissing them._

_ Once they had left Tsunade sits down "So those two are yours?"_

_ "That they are, twins" he replies looking down the hall "They are a pain at times, but they are Yui's and mine so I have to love them," he has a smile on his face. __Then there is a scream from the hall. The Haruno's and Tsunade stand but Kyuubi raises his hand "It has started, you don't want to see what will happen." his voice calm. They look at him and sit back down._

_ Earlier Naruto to had appeared beside Yui as she arrived in the hospital. __They did not say anything as __Naruto walked in front opening the doors as he went they were open long enough for Yui to walk through them with Sakura. Soon they were in a emergency room, where Yui laid Sakura down, other medical foxes had just entered the room. They were all prepare themselves._

_ "Lady Yui what do we have?" asks one of them._

_ "We have one human, Naruto__-san__'s mate," she clears "Injury to the throat, blood loss sever. Requires removal of weapon, and healing, along with emergency infusion of demon chakra," they all nod, and begin to prep "My chakra will be used in the infusion" __they give another nod. "Naruto-san I need you to stand back while we work."_

_ Naruto nods as he stands against the wall watching with eyes intent wtaching every move they make. He watches them remove the needle from her throat while healing her and closing the wound. It takes only a few minutes for Yui to stop the internal bleeding and make sure that the wound is closed. Next thing he knows they are setting up for the infusion._

_ "Naruto-san you will have to keep yourself in check," says Yui "You know the pain that this causes," Naruto nods and clamps his mouth __closed and digs his claws into the wall._

_ They do a few hand signs and then Yui's chakra starts to infuse itself into Sakura. In the beginning there was nothing, only a moaning Sakura, but then her eyes snap open and she lets out a scream. Her body arcs in pain, the demon foxes restrain her, she struggles against them. Naruto watches as his mate is put though hell, her chakra path ways being ripped apart and destroyed, his fingers were ripping holes in the wall as he held it, his ears were back and his mouth is a snarl as he keeps his mouth shut. Sakura has tears in her eyes from the pain, she keeps screaming. Naruto watches as Yui keeps it up infusing her chakra into Sakura, and Naruto can see that everything has started, her new pathways are being formed causing her body to adapt to it. A low rumble escapes Naruto as he want's to rush to her now, but he knows that he can't interrupt them._

_It's hours before Yui comes slowly walking into the waiting room to find the Harunos, Tsunade, and her mate sitting here waiting, Kyuubi had retaken his fox form. They all stand as they see a weary Yui come walking up to them. She rest her head against Kyuubi._

_ "How did it go?" asks Rin._

_ Yui smiles "She is resting now with Naruto-san watching her," she looks at them "You have a strong girl, the infusion was a successful, she has my demon chakra infused with her own."_

_ "So she is a eight tail," says Kyuubi who revives a nod from his mate._

_ "She will need training to control it," Says Yui "That will take time just like it did Naruto-san."_

_ "It was to be expected," Says Kyuubi as he looks at the Harunos and Tsunade "She now had demon chakra in her, she will need Naruto's guidance and training from demons."_

_ "So she will have to live here that's what you are saying?" ask Kito._

_ Kyuubi shakes his head "That she does not have to do, but it is recommended that she remains close to Naruto while she is being trained, he now has the Namikaze estate from there will we set up seals to transport them from there to here and back."_

_ "__So we have to let our baby girl live with him," Says her father none to happy._

_ "Kito it is Naruto and you know he called her his mate," Rin takes his hand, "I may not like it that much either but she will be safe," Kito nods._

_ "__Yui what is on you mind?" Kyuubi asks as Yui looks at him._

_ "It's Naruto-san," She replies, everyone looks at her._

_ Tsunade is the first to speak "What happened to Nraruto?"_

_ She shakes her head "Nothing happened but I saw the look in his eyes," she lays down "He had such a hard time to holding himself back, his claws had ripped the wall apart," They look at her "His body calls for her, she is truly his mate, I also watched Sakura-san while infusing her," Yui yawns "She was reaching for Nartuo-san the entire time."_

_ "So what you are saying is that Sakura knows Naruto is her mate," says Tsunade, Yui nods, her eyes were starting to close with fatigue._

_ "Yui you should head home before you fall asleep my vixen," says Kyuubi, __who just gets a mumble complaint for her as she slowly stands._

_ "I will see you at home my mate," she replies and vanishes in a gust of wind._

_ "Can we go see our daughter?" asks Rin._

_ "Of course," replies Kyuubi._

_ Naruto is sleeping when they enter the room, his head is resting against Sakura's body. He was still in his fox form, his tails were moving back an forth behind him. Sakura's hair had gotten longer, she is sleeping peacefully her hand __is resting on his head causing a slight purr for Naruto. Tsunade is examining Sakura, so far she has found that her bodies mass had increased, her muscles were stronger, her chakra pathways were beyond anything she could have ever fathomed. __Sakura's body had toned up but there was nothing major about it, she still retained her feminine figure, and due to the increase in in muscle her bones had adapted to the change also._

_ "Hokage-sama how is she," Asks Kito._

_ "She is perfectly alright," she turns to them "If anything she is better than she has ever been. Her body is stronger than anything I have ever seen."_

_ "__So she will be alright?" asks Kito._

_ "She will be perfectly alright," they all look at Naruto who's eyes were still closed but his ears were turned to him "I can hear her breathing and heart beat. She will wake up in a few days."_

_ "How do you know that?" asks Tsunade_

_ "Because Naruto was out for three days after his infusion," Kyuubi replies before turning back to Naruto "You should get back to sleep," he just gets a groan in reply __as Naruto falls back to sleep._

_ A few days later Sakura was beginning to stir slowly her eyes opens and adjust to the light coming from the window. She moan as she tries to sit up, her body is stiff and sore but when she can not sit up she looks down to see __Naruto, he was no longer in his fox from, he is in the cloths that he appeared in when he was in her apartment. His arm is drape across her stomach, his other hand is right by her forearm, he is gently running his thumb along her skin while she had her hand in __h__is hair. __That simple movement is sending shivers through her body._

_ "Naruto-kun," she whispers stroking his hair_

_ "Mmmm," he groans pushing his head into her hand._

_ "Naruto-kun time to wake up," she says with a smile at how he looks sleeping there._

_ Naruto slowly opens eyes and sits up, __then his eyes snap open "Sakura-chan your awake," he tosses his arms around Sakura. "I am so happy that you are awaky my vixen." Naruto suddenly lets go at that and blushes._

___Inner Sakura was laughing like a ____animal as she floods Sakura's mind with perverted thoughts and images of jumping Naruto's bones and Naruto jumping hers "Jump him now! Jump him now!," she says all giddy and excited "Come on you know we want to! Look at him, raw power, and the scent of him, and his taste oh my god! We want more and you know it."_

_ Sakura is blushing as well, __with the images in her head and the fact that Naruto had kissed her. She __takes Naruto's hand "So you're already calling me 'your' vixen," she says with a grin on her face "Mmmm I wonder do I want you my fox, " she pulls him in and kisses him._

_ Naruto kisses right back deepening it, getting a satisfied moan from Sakura. They slowly separate __Naruto looks into her eyes "So I am 'your' fox," he grins. __He kisses her again._

_ Someone clears there throat from behind them. Naruto straightens up and they both turn to see Sakura's parents, Tsunade, Kyuubi, and Yui. They both blush Sakura covers her face with her hands to hide her blush, and Naruto is scratching the back of her head. __Tsunade, Kyuubi, and Yui were all shaking there heads with a grin on there faces. While the Harunos were giving a glare to Naruto._

_ "So Naruto-san," starts Kito "You seem to have taken a liking to my daughter," Naruto gives a nod "Well then you may be a Namikaze, and have been on the same team for years, but that is no reason to move fast. I expect you to treat her properly and to properly court her." __Naruto's and Sakura's jaws drop __at what her father had said._

_ "__Oto-san are you saying that I can see Naruto-kun?" asks Sakura as she takes __Naruto's hand as she revives and nod from her father and mother._

_ "Now Naruto we will explain the process of Sakura's training," Says Kyuubi._

_ Over the next five years Sakura had been trained under the careful eye of Naruto and __several other foxes including Yui. Even over those five years Rock Lee did not give up on trying to 'save' Sakura, eventually Naruto had gotten so fed up with Lee he had dragged his claws across Lee's chest leaving scars. Naruto had towered over Lee with his fangs barred and warned him so stop chasing after Sakura or the next time he would lose a leg. Rock Lee had taken that to heart and backed down. Everyone had seen this fight Naruto had made sure of it and challenged anyone who tried to take his mate from him. As for Hinata it had taken Sakura four years to calm him down before he would even speak about what had happened without wanting to rip Hinata apart. They had kept Hinata in solitary, __Tsunade had allowed the Hyugas to keep Hinata under house arrest while she is sentenced but the moment that her scent entered the village Naruto's nose picked it up and it took, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, and Guy to hold him back while he was in is were form. He had gone primal and was going to rip out her throat. So in the end Tsunade had deemed it best that Hinata remain in solitary. Eventually Hinata was able to be taken out of jail, and at the request of Sakura for what had happened that Hinata is forbidden from from leaving the village and striped of her rank and title of ninja. One thing that Naruto did not expect Sakura to do was approach Hinata and shift right in front of her and barre her fang at Hinata and warn her to keep away from Naruro._

_ At the moment Naruto and Sakura were lying in bed, each in there were forms. __They had a wild night, they could not risk destroying the bed so they had gone outside. It was none to quiet. They had found out that Sakura is a screamer the first time that had gone at it. __They had decided to experiment in there were forms a few years back, they made sure to keep up the practice after that. Naruto made sure that they were in bed after their wild night. __The suns is slowly rolling in through the gaps in the blinds. Naruto is the first to stir. Sakura is berried in his tails and her tails, she is keeping her face covered by them as she rested against Naruto's chest._

_ Naruto looks at the clock and groans 'I have to get up,' his head hits the pillow again. "Sakura-chan I have to get up," he looks at his mate._

_ She moans "Mmmm..." she nuzzles her head closer to him "Naruto-kun."_

_ "Ms. Namikaze I need to get up, Baa-chan will kill me if I am late for the ceremony," He whispers to his wife, they were married a year ago. Sakura had wanted a proper wedding so he had given her one._

_ She growls in complaint "Alright only because you are finally becoming Hokage," She sits up. Here were from is similar to Naruto's except that she is only 6'6" and instead of blonde hair it is pink __mixed with her white fur. Thanks to Yui Sakura's fur is white instead of red. "Naruto-kun I know that you will be a great Hokage like your father and all the others," She kisses him._

_ He kisses her right back. There tail intertwining with each other. Eventually they had to separate because of the knocking at the door they both groan and crawl out of bed and shift back to there human forms. Sakura heads to the shower while Naruto goes to the door to find Kakashi waiting for him. Naruto invites him in then goes to going his mate in the shower. Soon they were ready and they make their way to the Hokage tower. He is officially made the s__ixth__ Hokage._

___**End**_

_ Author Note: I know that this is extremely long for a one shot, but I was not really wanting to make it into chapter and don't kill me for it I have reasons. One I had originally planed for it to be a one shot, it just ended up being long and filled, and two I did not have any other ideas for this one to continue after wards. Please rate and comment! _**NO FLAMING PLEASE!**_ but I will take constructive criticism. Hope that you enjoyed this work I will try to get more up. _


End file.
